ouatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jennifer Morrison
Jennifer Marie Morrison é uma atriz americana que interpreta Emma Swan em Once Upon a Time. Biografia Jennifer Marie Morrison é a filha mais velha de pais professores. Ela foi criada em Illinois, com uma irmã mais nova e um irmão. Ela frequentou a mesma escola que seus pais, Prospect High School. Quando criança, ela fez alguns trabalhos como modelo. Depois de se formar no colégio, ela estudou na Universidade Loyola, em Chicago, onde estudou teatro e Inglês. Ela, então, mudou-se para estudar na Companhia de Teatro Steppenwolf, antes de se mudar para Los Angeles para prosseguir a sua carreira de atriz. A estreia de Morrison veio em 1994, interpretando a filha de Sharon Stone e Richard Gere em Intersection (1994). O sucesso seguiu com vários papéis de cinema e televisão, incluindo a liderança na Urban Legends: Final Cut (2000). Ela veio a larga escala a atenção do público em 2004 por seu papel como Dra. Allison Cameron na série de sucesso House, para o qual ela foi nomeada para um prestigiado Prêmio Screen Actors Guide. Deixou House, interpretando Dra. Allison Cameron por cinco anos e meio (2004-2010). Sua carreira então continuou a progredir com papéis em Star Trek (2009), How I Met Your Mother e Warrior (2011). Curiosidades * Nasceu em Chicago, Illinois e cresceu em Arlington, Illinois. * Foi para Prospect High School, e tocava clarinete na marcha do ensino médio e bandas sinfônicas, cantava no coral da escola, e era uma líder de torcida. * Uma ex-modelo mirim. Ela fez anúncios impressos para a JC Penney e Montgomery Ward e comerciais para Rice Krispies e Mondo. * É uma fã Chicago Cubs. * Apareceu na capa da Sports Illustrated for Kids com Michael Jordan, quando ela tinha cerca de 10 ou 11 anos de idade. Filmografia * 2011-presente – "Once Upon a Time" como Emma Swan * 2013 – "Event 15" como White * 2012 – "Some Girl(s)" como Sam * 2012 – "Stars in Shorts" como Agente Rachel Mintz * 2004-2012 – "House" como Dra. Allison Cameron * 2012 – "Knife Fight" como Angela * 2011 – "Five" como Sheila * 2011 – "Warrior" como Tess Conlon * 2011 – "Prodigal" como Agente Rachel Mintz * 2010-2011 – "How I Met Your Mother" como Zoey Pierson * 2011 – "Bringing Ashley Home" como Ashley * 2010 – "Chase" como Faith Maples * 2009 – "The Super Hero Squad Show" como Wasp * 2009 – "Table for Three" como Leslie * 2009 – "Star Trek" como Winona Kirk * 2007 – "Big Stan" como Mindy * 2007 – "The Murder of Princess Diana" como Rachel Visco * 2007 – "Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars" como Vídeo de recrutamento da GDI * 2006 – "Flourish" como Gabrielle Winters * 2005 – "Mall Cop" como Chris * 2005 – "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" como Jade * 2004 – "Lift" como Sarah * 2004 – "Surviving Christmas" como Missy Vanglider * 2004 – "The Sure Hand of God" como Lily Bowser * 2003 – "Grind" como Jamie * 2003 – "The Edge" * 2002 – "Girl Fever" como Annie * 2002 – "Nantucket" como Alicia * 2002 – "Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie" como Callie * 2002 – "The Random" como Megan * 2002 – "Dawson's Creek" como Melanie Shea Thompson * 2002 – "Any Day Now" como Mandy Singer * 2002 – "Design" como Sonya Mallow * 2001 – "Touched by an Angel" como Melissa Dunnigan * 2001 – "The Chronicle" como Gwen * 2001 – "The Zeros" como Joyce * 2000 – "Urban Legends: Final Cut" como Amy Mayfield * 1999 – "Stir of Echoes" como Samantha Kozac * 1994 – "Miracle on 34th Street" como Denice * 1994 – "Intersection" como Meaghan Eastman Galeria PCA-Jen-Ginny-1.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-2.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-3.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-4.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-5.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-6.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-7.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-8.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-9.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-10.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-11.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-12.jpg PCA-Jen.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-13.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-14.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-15.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-16.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-17.jpg Agf3FYWCIAAttBf.jpg Ginnifer-Josh-Jennifer-once-upon-a-time-27624941-600-448.jpg 002.jpg 007.jpg 008.jpg 009.jpg 012.jpg 013.jpg Jennifer-Jared-once-upon-a-time-27327783-500-372.jpg JMo-01.jpg JMo-02.jpg JMo-03.JPG JMo-04.jpg JMo-05.JPG JMo-06.JPG JMo-07.jpg JMo-08.jpg JMo-09.jpg JMo-10.JPG JMo-11.JPG JMo-12.jpg JMo-13.jpg JMo-14.jpg JMo-15.jpg JMo-16.jpg JMo-17.jpg JMo-18.JPG JMo-19.jpg JMo-20.jpg JMo-21.jpg Adam-Jen.jpg Eddy-Adam e Jen.jpg Elenco-2011.jpg Elenco 2011.jpg Jen-Robert-Lana.jpg JMo 2.jpg JMo 6.JPG JMo 7.JPG JMo 8.JPG JMo 9.jpg JMo.jpg JMo 1.jpg JMo 3.JPG JMo 4.JPG JMo 5.JPG JenniferMorrison.jpg Links Externos * Twitter * Wikipédia * IMDb Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada